


Hades

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Series: Pomegranate and Morning Dew [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, she smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



Hades isn't sure if he loves her.

He was the oldest born, but last rescued, thus by second birth he was the last and youngest, and that lot, that rigged, childish lot, established their domains and gave him the under and the mysterious, the dead and the profane.

He often wondered if his fate would be different should he inherited the sky and land. All the light and night, and winds that brought ills and fortune, famine and abundance. But Zeus was not fair, was not kind, and gave him the dark and the stagnant, the lightness and nightless, invisible from godly mountains and storming skies, where the lonely brother cannot even see his siblings' face.

He at least has a dog. The spotted little thing. It guards him loyally, barks at anyone trying to enter his domain, chasing them out and tearing them apart, and this makes him even lonelier, the spotted fluff does not even know, wagging its tail at its master for compliments and praise.

He speaks to his dog sometimes, but the dog, being a simple dog, cannot reply in a language other than dog, and Hades, a god he may be, is not the god of dogs and thus not fluent enough for two-way conversation.

He has Persephone, but she doesn't speak to him often. At least they understand enough other, as much as two strangers may, sitting side by side thinking of two worlds apart.

He wonders if he loves her. If she loves him. She isn't fleeing, sitting firmly in the throne next to his own. She isn't smiling, nor is she frowning. She listens to the dead with a solemn expression that matches Hades' own.

He wonders if she smiled when he protected her from Pirithous. Probably not. A goddess needs no such protection from a mere mortal, and who, if not Persephone, carries out the curses of the dead? Her retaliation would have being bolder and crueler, if anything, Hades was probably merciful in his punishment.

He watches her picking up seeds for springs to come, and notices her smile as she holds the pomegranate. He cannot tell what kind of smile it is.

But she smiled, and when she holds onto his arm and leans onto him, he smiles too.

He isn't sure if he loves her, but he loves not being lonely anymore, and loves seeing a smile that mirrors his own.


End file.
